The United Isles of Atlantida
Overview The United Isles of Atlántida is a collection of islands located 500 miles off of the coast of Calico. The island has been inhabited since 3500 BCE, and is currently ruled by the longstanding family of Atlas. The founder of the Atlantean Empire was Libertatem, a fundamental figure in Atlantean politics, organization, and government. Since then, the island has stood relatively peacefully due to its former policy of isolation. However, there have been several internal conflicts, particularly the power vacuum that was left after the assassination of King Adolfus the II in 770 AD. This led to the rise of the Atlas family, original descendants from the bloodline of Libertatem, to power. Atlantis is an island of diverse types of people; many cultures have blended together to create a unique nationality known as Atlantean. Atlantean ideas and innovations can trace roots back to French, West African, Egyptian, Indian, and Mesopotamian influence. However, the major contributor to the culture and creation of Atlanta's was Calico; 70% of all people in Atlantis can trace ancestry back to Calico. Atlantis is also a center for philosophy, arts, sciences, and trade for many other countries and islands in the region. *Note: I do not own any of these photos. All rights and credit given to their original creators. ---- History The First Chronicle: Early Inhabitants (2000 B.C.- 150 A.D.) Atlantis is filled with indigenous people, known as the Oura. The Oura people were nomadic, hunter-gatherers, who traveled along the arid deserts in the interior of Atlantis. The Oura people were animists who believed that the spirits of their ancestors were reincarnated into different animals and plants, such as bears, cows, turtles, birds, trees, and flowers. Therefore, the Oura people had very strict rituals that they follow before taking the life of an animal or plant; not completing the rituals correctly was punishable by death. The Oura people hosted many festivals, most of which involved fire. The Oura people developed something known as "Spirit powder", which they would pour at the base of trees and then ignite as a sacrifice to their ancestors. Most of the time, this resulted in the destruction of whatever forest or vegetation that was found there. Other civilizations, particularly the nation of calico, could see the smoke from the sacrifice and often developed theories for what was responsible. "We saw the smoke rise again the other day. We were on the coast, preparing our nets, when somebody pointed out a large column of smoke in the distance. The smoke rose higher than the clouds, appearing like a terrible scar against the purity of the sky. Who does such a thing? Is man to blame for the smoke we see rise into the sky? For who does this appease, and why? Perhaps, the most terrifying question of all, what- or who- is it that deserves to be burned alive?" - Francis The II, Calian, 500 B.C, First Contact. (150 A.D.) The first Calian ship arrives at the island. The original sailors who made contact with the Oura people were sea merchants. This first contact was not hostile or violent; the Ouran people were treated with respect. Among these original sailors was a former roman gladiator: Libertatum. Libertatum offered a negotiation with the Ouran people in which the Calians would occupy the eastern half of the island, and the Ouran people would occupy the western half of the island. This treaty became known as the Tractatus De Soles, or Treaty of Suns, since the territory was divided at the point where the sun hits the land during midday. - Calian Controlled Territory:- In the Calian Controlled Territory, people took on a more Mediterranean approach to architecture. Originally, the architecture and housing prominently featured the tall pillars, arches, and feathered beds of Calian buildings. However, after the sea merchants traveled to trade new fruits, grains, and spices found in Atlantis, thousands of refugees from areas across Africa and the Mediterranean came in. Historians predict that most of these immigrants came from Mesopotamia and West Africa. In addition, there are records of a small amount of people from Thana, Iao La Della Luna, and Monte Christo migrating to the area as well. This blend of cultures resulted in the fusion of many different cultures into a single type of people. The Second Chronicle: Pax Atlántida (200 AD- 1000 AD) Pax Atlántida was the period of great peace and prosperity in Atlantis. New ideas in science, math, philosophy, and art emerged. 170 AD: The temple of Soneke Mandir is constructed within Sunahara Shahar. This temple was dedicated to the great wealth of the city due to its gold export. It is reported that Libertatem's grandson, Libertatem the III, was the first person to step into the building and sit at its altar. 250 AD: The Roman Emperor arrives to Atlantis to pay homage to the grave of Libertatem. The emperor funds the construction of the Forum in the City of Atlas. 270 AD: The Temple of Atlas is constructed. 300 AD: Matias, an Atlantean explorer, is the first person in Atlantis to circumnavigate the entire mainland continent. He brings back reports on people from a wide variety of places, including Thana, Monte Cristo, Sena, Aurelia, Alden, Calico, and Victory. Matias is known as the "Atlantean Father of Exploration". 350 AD: Emperor Dumitru passes the Edict of Romana, granting refugee status to many citizens of the Western Roman Empire trying to escape the constant invasions. The city of Nilani is formed by the majority of these immigrants, and Atlantis receives its first major port city. 570- Empress Elena combines the legal codes of the Byzantine Empire,Justinian's Code, and standing Atlantean laws into a law code for all the Isles of Atlántida: Immortalis Leges. Crime rates in Atlántida drop exponentially due to the harsh punishments outlined in the new laws. 600 AD: The Battle of Everton occurs. This dispute arose between the descendants of Everton's original colonists and the indigenous Ouran people. It resulted in over 1,000 deaths, and, up to this point, produced the largest death toll of any Atlantean conflict recorded. The Third Chronicle: To be added at the decision of the Atlantean monarchy. Government and Structure Structure: Atlantis consists of a group of small islands congregated off the coast of Calico. The largest and central island is Atlantis; it controls ten neighboring islands and is the capital territory of Atlántida. Atlas: This is the capital island of the United Isles of Atlántida. The capital city of Atlantis- and Atlántida- is the City of Atlas. This city has around 750,000 residents and includes many important government buildings such as the International Office of Affairs, the Internal Office of Affairs, and the National Hall of Legal Affairs. The city also features public gardens and a public bath in which bathers can clean and socialize, similar to the baths of Ancient Rome. The Forum is the city's largest business and political networking site, and it can be used by politicians, artisans, merchants, and nobleman to discuss, barter, and converse. Finally, the royal family of Atlas resides in this city in the Atlantean Palace. Other Cities: Icehaven- Icehaven is a major city located in the northern mountains of Atlantis. Its major export is oricalchum, which is mainly shipped off to the cities of Atlas and Mare Castellum. Oricalchum is used in the construction of temples and major government buildings. Icehaven also exports pine wood, bear skins, beer, ice, reindeer meat, and medicines. Icehaven is home to Saint Avant's square, the largest trading and shopping centre in the northern area of the main island. Nilani- This is a major trade and port town located on the western coast of Atlantis. Nilani features docks, ports, and beaches. Nilani is also the site of the Rosewater Diamond Mines, which is the only place in Atlántida to find natural pink-star diamonds. Mare Castellum- This is a small city located near the eastern coast of Atlantis. Mare Castellum is a very old city, and it has a history of prominent political meetings and events taking place there. In fact, it is recorded that the meeting between Libertatem and the Ouran people, in which the Tractatus De Soles was formed, occurred in the area where Mare Castellum would later rise. Mare Castellum is home to Atlántida's largest basilica and the Atlantean National Historical Library. It is also known for its strawberry farms. Everton- Everton is a farming town located near the River of Atlas, 50 miles from the City of Atlas. Everton is the producer of many of Atlantis' goods, including timber, milk, beef, eggs, carrots, and wheat. In addition, Everton is home to the famous saltwater tomato farms of Atlantis. These tomatos are grown using salt water, and they are said to have a tangy, sharp taste to them. It's a delicacy used in many Atlantean dishes and cuisine. Sunahara Shahar- This is currently the oldest standing city in Atlantis. Sunahara Shahar was founded in 155 AD by a blend of Ouran and Calian people. Sunahara Shahar was a major center of trade for people located near the southern tip of the island. It boasts an impressive diversity in wildlife, seeing as it is surrounded by tropical forests on all of its sides. In addition, Sunahara Shahar is home to the Golden Rivers of Atlántida. Located underground, these rivers are made possible by unique "hotspots" located in the ground underneath Sunahara Shahar. The hotspots heat up golden ore, which then melts and flows through cracks and crevices in the taverns. This phenomenon made Sunahara Shahar a very wealthy city, and the gold influenced many aspects of its culture, as seen by the statues, golden road tiles, and golden vases throughout the city. Government: The United Isles of Atlántida are ruled by an absolute monarchy. The next emperor or empress is determined by bloodline and not gender. Therefore, males and females can gain rule; the only standing rule is that the firstborn inherits the empire. In addition, to further protect female heirs, they cannot lose their status of power by marriage. The final monarch of Atlantis in the case of a marriage is determined by who was born into the royal family. If this monarch dies and does not bear children, the second-oldest child of the royal family must take a claim to the throne. The monarch has a Board of Advisors, who give him/her advice in everything from education and philosophy to festivities and event-planning. In addition, young monarchs are required to have a "mentor" from ages 8-18. This mentor serves as a private tutor, philosopher, disciplinarian, and advisor to the child. After age 18, the mentor is guaranteed a lifelong position on the Board of Advisors for the monarch. The monarchy answers to one group: The Council of Elders. Although the council does not hold more political power than the monarchy, the council is extremely symbolic and ceremonial to the Atlantean people. Advice and suggestions given by the elders is expected to be taken into serious consideration. A monarch who disrespects or disregards the council gains a very negative public image with the people of Atlantis.